poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The car chase (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how the car chase goes in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Knuckles: something Guys! You need to see this. are driving up Tessa: Dad! cars gets closer and Lucas come out of the barn, the cars stop and Savoy and his squad come out Savoy: Mr. Yeager, my name is James Savoy. I'm a federal agent. My men and I are tracking down an abandoned truck. of the group come to the house Savoy: It's a nice spread you got here. Too bad she's for sale. Cade: Well, thanks. She's not. That the truck you mean? Savoy: Afraid not. You know, Mr. Yeager, we received a call from someone concerned about this truck. Lucas: Oh, no. Savoy: That wasn't you? Cade: Only thing I'm concerned about is you being on my property without permission. You know we got a rule about people messing with people from Texas. And I don't know what truck you're talking about. Savoy: The kind that coast American lives. Search the property! crew does so Cade: What do you mean "Search the property"? You don't have a warrant. My face is my warrant. Lucas: Wait. But if you guys do find a truck, we get a reward, right? Pilot: radio Viper 15 holding, point alpha. drones start searching Agent: Charlie team, hold tight. Agent: Lock it down. soilders come in the barn, when the robot dog barks Agent: What the heck it that? Agent: Just some dumb inventor. outside wait, while a car drives up the barn Black soilder: Let's go. There's nothing here. continue searching Black Soilder: No signs. We got nothing. Soilder: Sir, we have a live armed missile in the trash. Lucas: Live? I carried that to the trash! You told me that was a dude, dude! I could be dead. Right? Cade: Look. Okay, yes, I found the truck, all right. I towed it back for the parts. I left it here last night. This morning, it's gone. When, where, I don't know I swear to God! That's how much as I know about him. Attinger: Him. an apple He said "Him". He knows where that idiot is! Savoy: Mr. Yeager. Cade: What? Savoy: Excuse me. off his glasses You just said "Him". Take him down. Cade: What? Tessa: Ow! Hey let me go! Cade: They don't know about the truck! I know! Just let her go! Savoy: What kind of a man betrays his flesh and blood brethren for alien metal? Get this guy out of my sight. Tino: only Hey! What's going on? heroes come out but just to where they can't be seen Shaggy: What are they doing? Carver: I'll see. out his binoculars Shido Levitate my binoculars towards them Shido: Carver's binoculars to the commotion Cade: Let her go! They don't know about the truck! Savoy: All right, load up, search the perminator! Tessa: Lucas, you called, didn't you? Lucas: No! I don't know any of these scary guys! Tessa: Oh, God! You're manhandling a woman! I'll kick your tail! Cade: Let her go! thrown down Tessa: Daddy! Cade: Let me go! Solder: You're not going anywhere. Tessa: Daddy! Lucas; No! You're not taking me anywhere! I'm an American! is thrown down Soldier: Easy, sweetheart! rifle on Lucas' back Lucas: Alright. Okay. All right. I was wrong. Attinger: Savoy. Use the girl. Tessa: Oh, my God! on wagon Savoy: kneels down and cocks his pistol] Now, you got ten seconds. Where's the truck? Cade: You're gonna shoot my little girl? Savoy: If I have to. Tessa: Please don't shoot me! Please! Cade: Look, I don't know. I told you everything that I know! He's gone! He left, he was in the barn, I swear to God! Just let her go! Tessa: Please! Please! Shido: it from Carver's binoculars (gasp) THEY'RE USING TESSA AS BAIT!! Chris: WHAT!! Kat: gasp What are we gonna do guys? Cade: He was in there! Let her go! Savoy: Seven seconds. Cade: I'm telling you the truth! He was in there! Tessa: Dad! Cade: Tell him to get away from my little girl, now! Tessa: crying Dad! Cade: You touch her and I'll kill you! gunshots Savoy: You got two seconds. Attinger: I need the truth. Tessa: Please. Savoy: Shoot her. Tessa: crying comes out of hiding and comes out Optimus: Here I am! iron blaster Riruru: Attack! heroes race out and fire their weapons Cade: Get down! Optimus: Cade! They're going to kill you! Get out of here! is firing rockets Soldier: Push right! Headed to the house! gets hit in the face by a tire Shane: Come on! Hurry up! Get in the car, let's go! Tessa: Daddy! Get in the car! get in and speed away (with our heroes) Savoy: Perimeter, Optimus moving your way! fire but miss Optimus, and we see Lockdown driving Tails: We've got to cover for those civilians! [then Ms. Frizzle and her class appear Phoebe: Hello, fellas. Ace: Ms. Frizzle! Shaggy: Guys! Ralphie: Looks like we came here, just in time! Tino: Lets hurry! with Cade and the others Shane: What's happening, baby? Who are they? Tessa: It's the truck! They want the truck! Cade: "Who are they?" Who are you, and who are you calling, "baby"? Shane: say anything Cade: I know you herd me. Shane: I'm her boyfriend! Tessa: He's my boyfriend! Cade: WHAT?! You're not her boyfriend! Tessa: His name's Shane, and he drives, Dad! chase continues Lucas: What kind of cars, are those? There so scary! chase continues on Cade: There's another one coming up the back! You gotta trey to lose them in the cornfield! went in the cornfield. While the 2 other cars go in. And they rammed them Cade: He's coming up behind us, go! Helicopter pilot: Viper 15, running on fumes. RTB. ramed there a wooden fence Cade: They've got us cornerd! made a dust, while one of the bad cars hit a tree. And the chase continues in the city. As "Train escape (from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)" plays Shane: Mr. Yeager, this is not how I wanted us to meet, okay? My name is Shane, and I'm a completely... Cade: And I am not talking to you! Drive the car! police cars rolled up Cade: Watch out, watch out! moved aside while 2 cars hit a truck Agent on radio: Throw 'em some warning shots! gun fires Noby: Oh, get back! faster Shane: Man, I don't know how I'm driving this good. It's like today, I've gone to a whole other level! Cade: Road, focus! Stop talking! Tessa: Shane, look out! went throw a lot Lucas: This may be parentally my fault, okay? They said they were gonna send a check! I don't know they were gonna send a death squad! chases Optimus Shane: Hang on! went through a restaurant Lucas: We lost them! Good job, stranger from the cornfields! we them coming towards Lockdown and Optimus fight[ Lucas: The scary cars are back. Tessa: Lose them at the factory, Shane! [They took a left. While Optimus and Lockdown fight Cade: I thought you knew how to drive this thing, go! [They broke through a fence Lucas: I don't think we're gonna get that money, doesn't seem like it. Optimus: Lockdown Guys! in and slams some of the cars Tessa: Take 'em up stairs! went in a building Shane: We're loosing them on the fifth floor. Tessa: Do that thing, Shane! Shane: You know it. Cade: What do you mean? What thing? Shane: What we're about to do is, kinda scary. faster Savoy: Take out your guns, and shoot them! Gunfires Lucas: There shooting at us! Shane: Tessa, grab my stick! Grab my stick! Cade: What? Shane: She's got the best hands in business. Ready, Tess. Pull! does so drives up and ramp, out a window and the last car crashes Lucas: Yeah! Cade: Tessa! You are so grounded! Shane: Shoot! The rim's cracked! drives up Cade: Optimus. Come on, move, move! Lucas: My foot's stuck! Wait, Cade! Tessa: Lucas! Lucas: Wait, wait! Cade: Lucas! Lucas, above you! Lockdown: his grenade Cade: Run! run in slow moon, but Lucas was turned into metal! Shane: Come on, get in, let's go! Attinger: walkie talckie "I bet you wish, you could see my face right now". a phone Lockdown: at Lucas. Then transforms and drives away see Optimus driving Tessa: Lucas, we just left him? Cade: He's gone. stops at a gas station while the family hops out. And Optimus transforms Optimus: My deepest sympathies for the loss of your friend. Stay here, till I'm sure we weren't followed. We are all targets now. and drives away Shane: So we're hiding out now? That's the plan? We're tacking orders from a truck? Tino: For your information, he's not a truck. He's our friend. Cade: Well, you got a better idea? him holding Tessa Hey, move away from her, kid. Don't... keep your hands off her. All right? No. with Savoy Attinger: You got your butt kicked by a garage inventor from Texas. That goes on your resume. Yeah, it goes on all of yours, too! Savoy: Do I look like I'm in the mood for any of your stuff today? Attinger: Washington thinks we were chasing a Decepticon target, but our story falls apart if we don't find this Yeager family first. Savoy: Yeah, well, what if he goes to the cops or the FBI? Attinger: They know to hand him over. His world as he knows it it gone. Captain Hook: We've got other plans to Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman: That's a great idea, Hook. Besides Tino and his friends will never know what hit them. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes